Breaking and Entering
by T3rran
Summary: Hinata hadn't really expected to be breaking and entering when he left to go play baseball with the team. He may have predicted the broken window, but he didn't expect to enter her life, nor what he would mean to her. Rated T for lang. HinataxYui


A/N: I just wanted to contribute to my favorite pairing with a little bit of innocent fluff. Typed this up in about... an hour and a half (of actual type time,) and I think it came out rather well. Though, you all will be the judge.

"_I'll marry you..."_

"_But... we'll never meet..."_

"_I'll hit a baseball through your window..."_

Hinata groaned as the alarm clock on his bed chimed constantly, giving him the feeling he dreaded most. Getting up in the morning on a Saturday at seven in the morning. All just for an hours worth of conditioning.

Rolling out of bed, he put on a pair of shorts and a thin workout shirt. Grabbing some water he froze the night before, and headed out to the schools track. Sure, it was summer, and baseball season didn't start until spring, but the coach was a slave driver. They conditioned all year round. In summer, they ran with the soccer team, and weight lifted with the football team. In fall, they did the same with the basketball team. In winter, they conditioned with the baseball team only, and in spring, it came time for the season. Hinata endured two years of this, and was preparing for his last. Then, it was off to college, and eventually, to the pro's league.

Living through conditioning was hell, though.

When he arrived, he arrived just barely on time for stretching to start, and once that was done, the first thing they did was one-twenties. Sprint 200 meters in twenty seconds, jog the last twenty in 60 seconds, and repeat. 3 sets of 5.

The first years never stood a chance. They were throwing up by the second set. Not a single one of them managed to hold in their breakfast... or lack thereof. Hell, Hinata about lost the water he drank just prior. After those, it was a suicides, and then, a cool down jog around the track. It wasn't all that stressful after the jog, seeing as that was the end of conditioning (for the day...) but, the day of baseball didn't end for Hinata. His day was only half over.

Hinata went back to his house, grabbed a few cubes of ice and refilled his bottle with another liter, and this time, put on a pair of old jeans and a roughed up t-shirt. He left the house again, and grabbed his bat and glove. He and a few of the older students were hosting a game at the park.. unfortunately, the field they were playing on was meant for smaller kids in elementary school. Hitting a home run was easy... and dangerous, seeing as it was surrounded by houses.

"Oi! Hinata!" Hinata turned to face Otonashi. A long time friend of Hinata's. Otonashi, while not apart of the baseball team, still came out with them to practice. Hinata had tried countless times to recruit him, after all, Otonashi was actually pretty good. But, Otonashi had devoted all his time to studying. He was desperate to get into med school, just like Hinata was desperate for the pro's. But, after Hinata's constant pleading, Otonashi took some time out of his study schedule to help the first years and be an extra man for their practice game.

"Yo, Otonashi!" Hinata greeted.

Otonashi shrugged, "Not entirely too much. Though I gotta say, how you and the third years managed to get so many first years here is far beyond me." As Hinata walked by, Otonashi fell in step beside him. "What did you do to them?"

Hinata waved him off. "It's not what I or we did. It's what the coach did. He made all of them empty their stomachs more than they already were."

Otonashi winced for them. "See, that's why I'm not apart of the baseball team."

Hinata rolled his eyes, hanging his bat off the fence. "Are you kidding Otonashi? You're pretty muscular, you could've handled it."

Otonashi simple shook his head. "I'm still not joining the baseball team."

"Who said I was trying to recruit you?" Hinata asked, taking taking one of the baseballs from the bucket and went out to the field with Otonashi, but sticking close to the dugout. "I was making an observation about your body!" Hinata threw the ball at Otonashi.

Otonashi twitched, and caught the ball, throwing it right back. "Observing me isn't much better, Hinata."

Hinata confessed, "Fine, fine... I was trying to recruit you..."

Soon after a few minutes of warming up, the game started. The game was to last from eight thirty until eleven. That's when everyone would scatter, go eat lunch, hang out with friends, girlfriends, whatever floated their own boats.

It was about the eleven o'clock mark, and it was Hinata up to bat. The pitcher looked at his watch, and shouted to the team. "Hinata, you're the last batter! It's already 11:05! Clear it outta here!" The pitcher shouted at him, and threw the ball, a perfect ball down the plate. An easy homerun, no doubt about it.

With a shift in his weight, he swung the bait, the resounding crack of steel and strength being transferred onto the ball. The crack was so loud, his ears rang for a few minutes. He was proud of his hit, but, there was a new sound of cracking that hit his ears... the sound of a window cracking, and breaking. He stopped in his run and looked to see that while he hit a homerun, he just so happened to hit the perfect ball, and it smashed into a nearby window.

"Ohhh, shit!" One of the players said.

"Damn dude! You crushed the ball and the window!"

"Fucking crazy!"

Otonashi walked towards Hinata who stared at the clear cut hole in the window he smashed. "You really screwed the pooch this time, Hinata. But props for the perfect circle."

Hinata grumbled, "Awww, man! What am I supposed to do?" He panicked, looking around, and saw a few of the players had scattered already.

Hinata felt a light push from Otonashi, "What do you mean 'what am I supposed to do?' Obviously, you're going to go apologize for the window! If we're lucky, she'll forgive you."

"You aren't being very supportive..." Hinata whined, picking his feet up and slowly making his way up to the house where he smashed the second story window. He began running through his apology and how he was to say it. Sure, he'd hit people with a ball, but they were always okay and it didn't cost money... but a window... a window would cost him. And depending on how rich they were, he may have to actually work for them to pay it off... or worse, they'd sue his parents for destruction of property...

He wondered how many sorry's it would take to convince them not to sue his parents and himself.

However, before he could even answer that himself, he was there. In front of the door. Whatever nervous wreck he had in his stomach before suddenly became a bottomless pit. He knocked on the door, despite his mind screaming to run. His few seconds of waiting seemed like hours, and the bird chirps seemed like songs of death as he heard the footsteps coming down stairs to greet him. His heart raced, and his legs twitched to run. He heard the door unlock, and it almost reminded him of a gun being loaded and cocked to fire. He winced as the door creaked open, and when he looked in front of him, he actually had to look a tad bit down.

The woman in front of him only came to about his jaw, and she had the sweetest smile on her face. "Oh hello!" She greeted warmly, "What can I do for you?"

Hinata was at first greatly confused. There's no way she didn't know her window wasn't broken. He was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard the loud shattering of glass. Plus, his attire had attained some dirt and stains from running around. Yet, here she was, full well knowing that he was probably the kid who broke her window, yet... with such kind words she greeted him. "Um... h-hi.." He stuttered, "I noticed your window was broken..."

She looked back the stairs she came down then back at him. "Oh, yes, I noticed it almost as soon as it hit."

Hinata smiled nervously, "W-well... that window being broken is my fault... I don't think I'll ever be able to stress how sorry I am for breaking it."

She laughed a bit, "Don't be so tense! Accidents happen. You have quite the swing if you can make that kind of hole in glass." She shuffled herself to the side, and opened the door all the way. "Why don't you come on inside and recover your ball? I've already cleaned up most of the glass."

He smiled back, and felt his stomach come out of the bottomless pit. She was so kind to him, and even after he broke her window, she still welcomed him with open arms. He followed her up the stairs, and into the room that had a nice breeze in it from the broken window. He looked around the room, noticing a few girl products lounging around, and at first, he assumed it was the woman's room, but when he heard a small voice clear its throat, he looked over to see the cutest girl he had ever seen looking at him. "Who are you?"

The woman he met earlier, "Yui, that's rude."

Hinata shook his head, "No, it's okay. I did break her window." He walked over to her and smiled. "I'm Hinata."

She smiled at him for a second before taking her hand and reaching up to smack his head. "You had to break my window, didn't you?"

Hinata groaned, rubbing his head and shouted back, "It's not like I said 'Oh hey, look at that window! I bet it shatters easily! Oh whatya know? It does!' No matter what you think!" The both glared at each other for a second before they crossed their arms and looked away, both making a 'humph' sound. Hinata, despite being peeved at the girls attitude, couldn't quite make himself stay angry for long, and lowly whispered, "I really am sorry..."

The mother smiled at both of them, seeing something that neither of them had realized yet. "Hinata, could you stay with Yui for a second? I'll go downstairs and make us all something to eat." And, just like that, the mother left Hinata and Yui, both high school aged kids, alone in the same room. What was she thinking?

Looking back at Yui, Hinata took a seat by the bed. "So, what're you doing still laying in bed? The sun is shining outside, ya know. You should be out there!" He grinned.

There was a pang of sorrow in the Yui's eyes that Hinata barely caught. "I... can't walk..." she muttered.

Hinata looked at her, noticing the glint of pain in her eyes before she looked away. "What do you mean.. can't walk?" He repeated, leaning in a bit.

"As in..." She sighed and looked at him, giving Hinata the strongest smile she could muster. "I'm paralyzed, Hinata. I can't feel my legs."

Suddenly, Hinata felt horrible for even making the joke. "Yui... I... I didn't know, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

She looked away from him and grunted. "Yeah? Well you aren't the first to think it."

After he was fed, Hinata recovered the baseball, and returned to the empty field. He learned a bit more about Yui and her mother. For one thing, Yui's mother was single, as her husband died a few years prior. Yui was born paralyzed, everything on her worked, minus her legs. They were simply never connected right... though doctors believe there is a slim chance of her legs becoming functional in her last growth spurt... which might explain why she's so short.

Hinata took his glove and the ball and he threw it up in the air for a bit. Catching it, then rinsing and repeating. He did this for about twenty minutes before he looked back up at the window he broke. A few minutes prior, he couldn't see inside due to the sun glare, but at that moment, he saw Yui looking at him... watching him practice. He smiled up at her, and while she may not have been able to see the smile, he saw her look away and fall back onto her bed. Hinata looked up at the sky, and looked back at the ball that went through her window. He grinned to himself. "What am I doing down here?" He asked himself, taking his bat with him, he walked right back up to the house.

He knocked confidently on the door (the same one he had been scared shitless in front of earlier,) and once again, Yui's mother answered. "Hinata?" She asked, slightly surprised he was back. "Did you forget something, dear?"

Hinata nodded his head. "I forgot something very important."

Yui's mother cocked her head to the side, "What did you forget, Hinata?"

He grinned to himself taking a step inside the house again, and taking his shoes off. "I forgot to become Yui's friend." He laid his bat and glove next to his shoes, and walked up the stairs, ball in hand.

As he had known, she was laying on her bed, arms crossed, and a small blush on her cheeks. "It's not like I was hoping you'd return or anything."

Hinata laughed, and took a seat beside her again. "Whether you hoped or dreaded, I'm here again.

"This time, I'm here for you, and not the ball."

A/N: I'm currently debating on a second chapter, or if I'll just keep it a oneshot.


End file.
